The tides last rise
by Fefeluv101
Summary: What happens when the seven of them come home to see what its like after the four mounts? all the questions and stares...What happens when Jackson goes back to being a "bad boy" and Mel follows? What about all the others?


Note from Writer: Im am new to FanFiction therefore please take it easy on me

Note from Writer: Im am new to FanFiction therefore please take it easy on me

Also I am using WordPad so their mite is some typos but ill try to clean it up

Before posting :DDD

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Flight 29 down 

* * *

After the tide's last rise

Chapter one

_After seeing Hell_

Jackson's Pov

Life has become so wired since the seven of us came back from an island only known as "Living Hell". It seemed as if for the four mounts we lived on it everyone else thought we were dead. And us coming back were like zombies walking back from their grave on a full moon. I could handle their questions but the stares; the stares were something I couldn't handle.

All of the others seemed fine with life now; Daley who was dating Nathan seemed the happiest of all of us. Nathan acted as if the questions and stares were some type of path to stardom. And Eric and Taylor just loved all the attention; they also tried to date but after the plan landed Taylor had already went back to her old ways of being stuck up. Shockingly Eric is not _as_ lazy as he was before the trip to hell. But he still tries to get his way with out even lifting a finger. Lex had to be the luckiest of us only because were he is in a lower grade there are less stares and questions to hunt him.

But out of all of us Mel was the one to really take on her new life with a grace. She was so beautiful the way she smiled back at each stare. Or the way she could be so breathtaking as she answered everyone's dumb ass questions. She wasn't as shy was before the trip but she was a lot stronger then before. But the one thing that hasn't changed was how sweet she was, or her heart of gold.

The fact was she made my heart beat out of my chest at the sound of her voice, and that this feeling I feel when she is around has to be love. The way her stunning back hair fell over her tan shoulders sent chills down my spine. But her voice is the best thing about her, almost like lessoning to the birds sing in the morning.

End of Pov

When Jackson finally got to school, he found Daley and Nathan making out in fount of his and Nathan's locker. He didn't even try to break them up and risk Nathan's death stare. Just another stare Jackson didn't want to see today. He glanced around looking for Melissa who was sitting by the coke machine. He face was red and puffy almost as if she had been crying before school started. Jackson heart instantly jumped at the sight of her. He walked quite fast almost a run to get to her.

"Mel what is the matter?" Jackson blurted as he reached her. Melissa looked up from her lap to see Jackson staring at her.

"Jackson...Oh well it's nothing really… Just some stress I guess" Mel heart raced a little fast at the sight of him. Her crush that has lasted for at least five mounts was worried about her. Only if she knew he wanted her too.

"Mel please tell me I don't like when you cry and I don't know why" Jackson was almost shocked at his honesty with Melissa.

"It's just ever since we got back my parents act like it's odd im still alive…as if I should have died on that island" Melissa added looking up into Jackson's gray/blue eyes.

"It's ok Mel I understand…but please don't cry," He said, then Jackson's hand only grazed her silk skin but the warmth shot through her sending alerts for her heart to beat crazily.

"I won't it's just the is a lot on my mind I mean look at them staring at us like we can't see them" Mel glanced up at the two guys across the hall. Jackson instantly glared up at them when her felt Melissa look up.

"Maybe we should just get out of here for a while" Jackson soared into Melissa's chocolate brown eyes.

"Jackson we have school…it would be skipping" Mel's eyes started glancing back and forth

"Yeah so…" He smiled rubbing his hand up her cheek slowly "come on Mel it will be fun and it will help get your mind off things"

"Alright…it'll be fun…right?" Melissa added taking Jackson's hand in hers.

* * *

Sorry for such a short first chapter…

I Have a great idea for were this story is going

But please R&R

It helps lots

: DDD


End file.
